


Visit from the Dead and the Return of the Piece of Junk

by StormOfStars



Series: Reylo - Short Stories [3]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Family Planning, Family Reunion, Force Bond, Maybe I will make this in a series?, Multi, New Year 2020, No Multiple Chapters, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnancy Planning, Romance, Short Story, Surprises, The Force, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormOfStars/pseuds/StormOfStars
Summary: I don't know if I will make this in a series. I try my best but I mostly just like to do this for fun. Short stories seem to be easier for me :)
Relationships: Finnrose - Relationship, Reylo
Series: Reylo - Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Visit from the Dead and the Return of the Piece of Junk

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!_

Rey locked her arms around Ben's neck and pressed her lips against his. Their love and the force bond they share through the force drowned out all the cheers, screams and fireworks that ringed the air. The Naboo night sky was lit in a rainbow of colors and confetti rained down around them.

"Happy New Year, Ben." Rey smiled her dimpled-smile that he loved.

"Happy New Year, love." Ben leaned down to kiss her back.

"Hey you two, that's enough of that." Poe said loudly as he popped open a bottle of champagne and spraying it into the air. Ben gave him a side-eyed glare. Poe took a big gulp from the bottle

"Stop that." Rose shook her head and took the bottle from Poe. She poured her and Finn some champagne. Ben got him and Rey two glasses. She never had champagne before and wasn't sure about alcohol after what it did to her parents. Ben sensing her concern said, "Don't worry. This Nabooian champagne doesn't have a lot of alcohol in it. You would have to drink at least three or four glasses to start feeling it."

"Okay." Rey smiled as he poured them a glass. The liquid was fizzy and a pretty yellow topaz color.

Poe, Finn, Rose and Ben seemed to have no trouble drinking it. Rey put the glass up to her lips and took a sip. The sour and sweet fizz took her by surprise. There was a slight citrus flavor that she couldn't figure out what it was but the drink wasn't that bad. She took another sip.

The music boomed and the lights danced across the crowd in Theed. Children held sparklers and ribbons. There was flowers decorated everywhere creating beautiful floral aromas with all the dessert vendors that lined the streets. They walked over to a water flower garden lined with purple stones. The garden was covered in giant lotus flowers. There was complete tranquility here.

"Wait right here. I have a surprise for you." Ben winked.

"What?" Rey broke off from admiring the garden.

"Just wait here." Ben finished off his champagne and ran off before she could question him some more.

Rey watched him disappear and that's when she notice Rose, Finn and Poe was gone too. They stopped following them sometime between the vendors and the water garden which was a very quick walk. Rey sat down on the stones and watched the lotus flowers dance.

"He's full of surprises." A woman's laugh came from behind her. Rey jumped up, spilling a little bit of her champagne. The woman was very beautiful and stood a lot shorter than her. She wore a blue dress with a matching cloak that looked like every shade of blue mixed in ocean waves with a hint of green. Her dark brown hair was in curls and she had blue ribbon and white flowers tied in her hair. There was something familiar about the features in her face. Rey knew she seen her eyes before. In her right hand she held a necklace close to her that looked to be made from some kind of stone with carvings attached to a silver chain.

"Did I startle you?" The woman laughed again. Even her smile was familiar.

"A little bit." Rey said, keeping her smile.

There was some kind of connection within the force itself. It was so closely linked but-

"It's been a long time since I celebrated New Year's on Naboo. I am so happy to see my family here." She smiled again looking in the direction that Ben disappeared off too.

Rey almost choked on her own saliva putting two-and-two together. "Are you related to the Skywalker family?"

"Yes." The woman smiled.

"H-how are-?" Rey didn't know what to say. She thought it was only Ben left after the passing of Leia and Luke.

"Well," she hesitated and thought about it. "It's a long story. Actually there are the Naberrie family that still live here."

"Who are the Naberrie family?" Rey asked curiously.

"They are Ben's grandmother's family." She said.

It was the first time she spoke Ben's name. Did they ever met before?

"Have you and Ben met before? Have he met the Naberrie family? What is your name?" Rey asked in a rush.

"Only in dreams." She said.

"Rey!" Ben's voice called behind her. She jumped and turned around. He ran toward her, smiling ear-to-ear.

Rey turned around again but the woman was gone.

"What the..." Rey was stunned.

"It's ready!" He said but he studied her face for a second. "What's wrong?"

"There was a woman here but she just disappeared." Rey continued to look around.

"I didn't see anyone when I came around the corner." Ben said.

"She's related to you somehow. She even said that there is a family called Naberrie that you are related to through your grandmother that still lives here on Naboo." Rey explained further trying to spot the woman with flowers in her hair. But she was nowhere.

"Naberrie? My mother and uncle never spoke of them." Ben said now looking around with her.

Suddenly something caught her eye and it was in the middle of the water garden. A old statue risen up from a pillar in the water with a woman standing on it, a nabooian queen with the traditional headdress. The familiar face on the statue made her heart sink to her stomach as she dropped her champagne glass. It was the face of the woman she was just talking too.

"Ben, that's her! That's the woman I was just talking too! I know it was her!" Rey covered her heart that was now pounding under the palm of her hand.

Ben looked at the statue and back to her with wide eyes. "Sweetheart, that's-that's my grandmother!"

They looked at each other. The tug in their bond pinched and they could scrap through their minds trying to figure out how this is possible. Ben saw everything she saw and they both knew she wasn't a force ghost. She was solid and clear.

"What was her name?" Rey asked.

"Padme Amidala." Ben whispered.

"She was my great aunt." A second woman's voice said behind them, this time making both Rey and Ben jump.

There stood Queen Ami with her handmaidens dressed in yellow. The queen wore a bright peridot dress and a headdress that looked so heavy but complimenting her dark raven hair that was the same color as Ben's.

"My mother always told me that her aunts child died with her." Queen Ami said.

"She had twins and they was separated at birth for protection." Ben said.

The queen looked surprised.

"I see. Is it possible to arrange a reunion with them?" The queen asked.

"My mother and uncle passed away. It's just me and my wife now." Ben said grabbing a hold of Rey's hand.

"My condolences. I wish we all had the opportunity to meet sooner." The queen almost whispered and continued, "I know this may sound strange but I been hearing voices in the palace as of late. I heard them again tonight and I followed them here. I don't think our meeting was a coincidence."

"It was Padme. I seen her standing here and talking to me clear as you are in front of me now." Rey admitted.

"It's like she wanted us all to meet." Ben guessed and smiled.

"To bring her family back together." Rey finished and squeezed Ben's hand.

Queen Ami smiled. "From the stories I heard of her, this certainly sounds like something she would had done. I would love to invite you all to the palace tomorrow for a banquet. Bring friends if you wish. The more the merrier."

"Sounds good." Rey and Ben said at the same time. There was no way Rey was going to miss out on a banquet and reuniting two families together, especially at the work of Ben's grandmother.

A musical beep went off and one of the handmaidens checked what it looked to be a holocom. "M'lady, we must return to the palace. General Harven has arrived."

"Oh, I have to go. Take care my new cousins. I look forward for tomorrow." The queen smiled and immediately took off with her handmaidens.

"Leia would had loved this." Rey wrapped her arm around his looking back up at the statue of his grandmother.

"Without a doubt. I never knew my grandmother had family out there. What a great way to star the New Year." Ben sounded happy but far away at the same time. She knew he missed his family. Sometimes in the middle of the night in one of his nightmares he calls out for them. She wishes she could take his pain away.

"So, what is my surprise?" Rey asked trying to distract him from painful memories.

Ben smile widened again. He grabbed her by the wrist and they both took off running toward the Theed exit near the general landing platform.

"Where are we going?" Rey asked trying to keep up with him. His legs was so much longer than hers.

"We are almost there!" Ben laughed.

They stopped right outside the gate and Ben covered her eyes with his hands.

"What are you doing?" She laughed as he lead her through the gate.

"Hold on." Ben laughed again.

Rey came to a stop and she swore she heard Finn and Poe's laughter somewhere near.

"Okay, remember how angry you was at me for accidentally destroying the Millennium Falcon and you told me it could never be fixed again?"

"Uh... yeah?" Rey knew it was impossible for him to fix it. The freighter was finished.

"This is the day that you are going to take back those words." Ben whispered in her ear and uncovered her eyes.

The Millennium Falcon stood in the middle of the platform, looking completely brand new. Lando, Chewie, Jannah, Rose, Finn and Poe stood at the loading ramp smiling and laughing at her jaw-dropped-face.

"How-how did you guys do this?" Rey stammered.

"We know a guy." Lando winked and patted the side of the falcon. "She is just as beautiful as she was before Han took her from me."

"Let's take it for a test flight!" Poe said.

"Hold on a second, I'm pilot." Rey said.

"Hey now, I helped put this back together." Poe snapped.

"Oh no here we go." Finn said.

"Round five-hundred-and-seventy-four." Ben muttered.

"Shouldn't Ben get a say? It's his father's falcon." Rose said.

"But-" Rey cut Poe off.

"You are not flying the falcon, end of discussion." Rey said.

"Why is your wife so stubborn?" Poe asked Ben.

Ben shook his head not wanting to get in the middle of it.

"I seen you guys with drinks anyway, none of you are flying. I'm the pilot tonight." Lando said walking back up the ramp.

"I got the co-pilot seat!" Poe called and ran up after Lando almost knocking him over.

Chewie let out a roar, protesting him. Looks like Poe will be fighting for the co-pilot seat next.

Rose, Jannah and Finn took off after them.

Rey shook her head and ran up to Ben crashing in to his body for a warm embrace. "Thank you."

Ben pulled her face up to his and kissed her. "Your welcome."

"We can travel the galaxy easier now." Rey started trailing kisses down his chin to his neck.

Ben let out a moan as a answer. Rey laughed at him.

"Maybe after-" Rey continued and started biting at his neck.

"Maybe after what?" Ben said breathlessly.

"Maybe after we are finished. We can come back here and settle down." Rey said with her lips against his neck.

"Yes." Ben breathed and pulled her face back up to his to find her lips.

"And-" Rey said in between their kisses.

"We can start a family of our own." Rey's face became blood red.

Ben pulled back to look at her face. His ears felt like they was warming up and he knew he probably was blushing too.

"You want to have a baby?" Ben smiled so bright his teeth looked like glittering stars in the night.

"One day when we are finished traveling the galaxy. One or two. Maybe three?" Rey blushed again.

Ben felt like crying and laughing at the same time. Immediately he pictured three girls. His love for her felt like it grew more somehow. He was so lost in Rey's eyes and the future they was talking about that he couldn't tell if him seeing their three daughters was a vision or not.

"I love you." Ben whispered as he caressed her face.

"I love you too." She put her hand on his.

"This is going to be a great New Year." He kissed her again.

"It will be." Rey smiled.


End file.
